Conventional high power systems that connect a plurality of high power electrical components together generally utilize a flexible wire or cable connected to the electrical component. As these conventional systems have many disadvantages, systems have been developed that instead utilize bus bars. The bus bars provide advantages over conventional wire or cable connections including low manufacturing and assembly costs, high reliability, and improved control and organization in assembly.
As part of the high power system, the bus bars may carry a relatively large amount of current, which may cause the temperature of the bus bars to rise and in extreme cases to overheat. Moreover, if connections between the bus bars and other components of the system become lose or are otherwise inadequate, the connection points may heat up, which could be another cause of overheating. Overheating may adversely affect the bus bars and the overall system.
As part of the high power inverter system, the bus bars may also be at relatively high voltages.
The above is just one example of systems with potential for overheating at multiple locations combined with high disparate voltages from location to location, which may complicate efforts to deal with the overheating. Conventional methods for dealing with overheating may not account for the high voltage issue. Other methods may deal with the high voltage, but may require expensive insulation techniques and/or significant electrical circuitry for each monitored location.